


Blue 1

by inkgeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/inkgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is shocked to learn that Spock has never had a slushie. This must be remedied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozartsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/gifts).



> For Mozie, who requested Spock getting brain freeze and Bones laughing his ass off.

“You mean to tell me that you've never had a slushie?” Bones says, incredulity dripping from every word. Spock quirks an eyebrow.

“No, I have not.”

“What the hell kind of backwater planet were you raised on?” Bones looks around the mostly empty mess hall. “Can you believe this man has never had a slushie?” he asks a passing ensign. The ensign gives him a deer-in-the-headlights look, not sure if or how she is supposed to answer. Bones takes pity and waves her off without waiting the five minutes it surely would have taken to get an answer. Instead, he heads to the nearest replicator.

Spock watches him go, enjoying the way his trousers hug his buttocks and thighs. He may be a Vulcan, but that does not prevent him from enjoying a well-shaped, male form. The doctor returns with two clear cups with domed lids. One is a sickeningly bright red and the other can only be described as electric blue.

“You want cherry or blue raspberry?” asks Bones, giving each cup a little wiggle as he names it.

“Raspberries are not blue,” Spock points out. Bones smirks.

“All the more reason for you to try it.” He hands the blue one to Spock and raises the red in a toast, “To your first slushie! Cuz no beau o’ mine is gonna go his whole life without tasting the best thing Earth Kwik Marts have to offer.” They both take long drinks from their slushie cups. Nothing happens for a beat.  “Well?” he prompts.

“It does not taste like raspberries,” says Spock. “It tastes like Brilliant Blue FCF.”

“That's all you've got to say? Try again. I know you can come up with a better response than ‘It tastes blue.’” Spock does as he’s bid. This time, there is a slight crinkling around Spock’s eyes, an almost imperceptible stiffening of his shoulders, and his lip press together into a firm line.

“It has given me sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia.” Bones chokes on his cherry slushie and goes into a cough-laughing fit. He pounds the table with his fist and laughs and laughs until there are tears running down his face.

“Vat is going on on? Are you okay, Doctor?” asks Chekhov, pausing at their table on his way to the replicator.

“Mr. Superior Humanoid,” Bones gasps out between giggles, “gets… brain freeze!”

Chekhov looks at Spock. “Really?”

“I believe ‘brain freeze’ is the colloquial term, yes,” he confirms. “I fail to see the humor in it.”

“It may also haff to do with the fact ze fact zat your tongue is blue,” Chekhov adds helpfully. And Bones dissolves into laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lord, I haven't written a Star Trek fic since middle school.


End file.
